


Вопрос цены

by shmourne



Series: До и после [5]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Action, Gen, Original Character(s), World of Warcraft: Cataclysm
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25279594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shmourne/pseuds/shmourne
Series: До и после [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830487
Kudos: 1





	Вопрос цены

День в Пиратской Бухте клонился к закату. За окном изредка звала своих чайка, а дующий с моря ветер становился все холоднее. Отчетливо пахло солью, которая просочилась всюду, пропитав деревянный настил, стены, потолок, столы и, кажется, даже кружки. Потихоньку потянулись внутрь усталые моряки, и таверна, составленная из тройки корабельных остовов, загудела разговорами. Роль барной стойки тут играл самый обычный стол, к которому вразнобой поставили пяток стульев, а по ту сторону — сновал деловой на вид гоблин, чьи маленькие глазки поблескивали жаждой наживы. Впрочем, чего ждать от зеленожопого да еще и в Бухте? Вот и Вард хорошего не ждал. Благо, эль на вкус везде был одинаково дерьмовым, а в «Приют моряка» Вардраса привело неотложное дельце, с которым он надеялся расправиться как можно быстрее и свалить на вольные хлеба. Пообещали почти полсотни золотых за то, чтобы Вард споил мальчишку, который сидел почти вжавшись в стенку около бармена и потягивал из высокого стакана янтарную жидкость. Конечно, Вардрас лучше бы просто начистил тому рожу — до арены не так уж и далеко было и четверть тролльей крови позволяла — но наниматель был строг. Споить, расспросить о том, что он забыл здесь и на сколько задержится, а потом, уйти, ничего не трогая. И даже дал с собой фиал с зельем. Оно во сколько-то там раз должно было усилить действие… Свалить с ног даже мертвого, короче. Впрочем, Вард был абсолютно уверен в том, что мелкий сам все расскажет, не устояв перед его обаянием.

Мелкий же был иного мнения.

— Пошел в задницу, — лениво уронил он, даже не шевельнув ухом, когда Вардрас шумно свалился рядом, заказал эля и предложил угостить соседа, обаятельно оскалившись. Мальчишка отпил из своего стакана — дернулся раз-другой кадык на бледной шее — и покачал остатки, наблюдая за тем, как сталкиваются друг с другом льдинки внутри.

— Неласковый какой, — Вард ухмыльнулся. Он занял стул покрепче на вид — тот все-таки жалобно скрипнул под весом полуэльфа — и повернулся к «заказу», рассматривая внимательнее, со всем вежливым любопытством, на какое только был способен. Мальчишка его игнорировал. То ли привык к тому, что кто-то пялится на шрам на роже, то ли был слишком занят собственными мыслями. Он жестом попросил бармена долить на три пальца, и Вардрас удивился, учуяв запах, когда тот откупорил бутылку. Яблоки?

— Да ладно тебе, я оплачу, — великодушно пообещал он снова, подпирая щеку ладонью.

— Ты с первого раза не понял? — мальчишка всё-таки посмотрел на Варда. Он не был хмурым, спрашивал так, будто говорил с глухим или слабоумным, даже на здоровенного Вардраса умудряясь смотреть сверху вниз.

— Никаких драк, ребята, — предупредил их гоблин за барной стойкой, на мгновение перестав возить по ней тряпкой. — Костоломов кликнуть — как два пальца обоссать, — он вперил суровый взгляд сначала в мальчишку, потом в Варда и, убедившись, что ни один, ни другой, даже не дернулся друг другу навстречу, едва заметно опустил плечи.

— Я — Вардрас.

В ответ послышалось только хмыканье, но пылающий колючей синевой взгляд неуловимо смягчился, стоило Варду ненароком убрать с перечеркнутой шрамом переносицы пшеничную прядь волос. Мелкий уткнулся обратно в свой стакан, но раздраженным уже не выглядел — скорее усталым, если мертвецы вообще такое слово знают.

— Надо же было тебе изо всех вокруг выбрать меня, Вардрас, — сказал он ровно, на что Вард тут же радостно оскалился.

— Так ты тут один из наших. Син’дорай, то есть.

— И правда, — мальчишка кивнул, бросив на него быстрый взгляд.

— Чё, в задницу не ходить? — полуэльф довольно заржал.

Перед Вардрасом поставили кружку эля, и он шумно хлебнул, утирая рот от пены. Ну и дерьмовое же было пойло… Кому другому наверняка бы в голову ударило, но споить Варда было делом непростым. Мертвяк, кажется, заметил, как Вард скривился, потому что усмехнулся и, выкатил на стол горсть меди, велев бармену:

— Темного ему налей. Из бочки, а не мочу эту разбавленную.

Гоблин покосился на него с легкой неприязнью, но спорить не решился и ушел в подсобку, крикнув девке-разносчице присмотреть за залом.

— Не люблю ложь, — пояснил мелкий, не дожидаясь вопроса. — И хреновый алкоголь.

Бармен вернулся с кружкой в руках. Шапка пены сверху была густой и щедрой, а еще — сочно пахла свежим хмелем. И правда не чета ссанине, которую подали в первый раз. Вард отпил, подержав пиво на языке, и довольно крякнул.

— Пиратская Бухта — херня такая. Только отвернешься, а кошель уже тю-тю, — он покивал. Светлая челка мотнулась вперед-назад, из хвоста сзади выпала еще пара прядей, которые Вардрас небрежно заправил за ухо.

— Зато работа всегда есть, — ответили ему. И после паузы, — Аннорион.

— Рион? — Вард спросил наугад и, дождавшись кивка, протянул руку.

Рукопожатие у Аннориона было крепким и неожиданно теплым. Он в принципе не тянул на мертвяка, которым был каждый из «синеглазок», скорее так, будто всю ночь протанцевал на барной стойке, обливая грудь алкоголем. И если б не хмуро сдвинутые брови и выражение лица «у-меня-в-жопе-палка», Вард наверняка был бы не первым за вечер, кто к нему подсел бы.

— Так ты тут на заработках?

— Типа того, — янтаря в стакане стало меньше наполовину. — Спросишь зачем мертвяку золото?

— Допустим.

— За тем же, зачем и живым.

Вардрас расхохотался от души. И правда. Зачем еще-то?

— Я вот коплю на дракона, — поделился он тоже. — Есть у меня мечта такая. Чтобы он меня на спине таскал.

Рион покосился на него с легким интересом и вскинул брови — шрам рассекал правую, деля ее на две неровные половины.

— Достойно, — он кивнул, но спрятать легкую насмешку во взгляде не сумел. — Только ни один дракон не будет таскать смертного на спине просто так.

— Откуда знаешь? — Вардрас пытливо сощурился. За сведения о драконах и их стаях он убить был готов, и не по разу, так что высокомерие мальчишке великодушно простил.

Рион отпил еще, явно раздумывая, убрал волосы с шеи и расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу рубашки, и только потом сказал:

— Частенько приходилось иметь с ними дело год назад. С живыми, с мертвыми… — он хмыкнул. — Упрямые создания. Но красивые. Даже в посмертии.

По его шее скользнул золотистый блик. Цепочка? Край уходил под одежду, так что чего там прячется пониже ключиц, Вардрас не стал рассматривать. Честно говоря, необходимость быть вежливым его подбешивала, но что поделать. Заказчик сразу сказал, что либо так, либо беглый рыцарь смерти попросту исчезнет из поля зрения, если что-то ему покажется подозрительным. Саргерасова борода…

— Но я даже не представляю, что нужно сделать, чтобы до тебя хоть один дракон снизошел.

— А если украсть яйцо?

Рион громко фыркнул.

— Ты точно не знаешь, о чем говоришь, — он покачал головой, слабо стукнув донышком стакана по стойке. — Во-первых, их охраняют получше, чем гоблины золото, — Аннорион мельком окинул Вардраса взглядом и повернулся к нему наконец, крутанувшись на стуле. — Ты себе Кель’Данас представляешь?

Вард кивнул, уперевшись глазами в вырез чужой рубашки.

— Большая часть драконьих гнезд сосредоточена на Погосте. Это на юго-запад от Зул’Драка, — Рион запнулся, не увидев в чужих глаза понимания, — юг Нордскола, короче. И наше гипотетическое гнездо — это долина размером с Кель’Данас.

— Вся усыпанная яйцами?

— Охраной.

Вард поскреб подбородок. Щетине было уже несколько дней, и стоило заглянуть к местному брадобрею, пока не лень.

— Но если теоретически?

Рыцарь смерти закатил глаза, но от нелестных комментариев воздержался.

— Теоретически… — начал он, поглаживая стенки стакана неожиданно тонкими и изящными пальцами, — тебе надо либо иметь при себе армию, либо быть очень маленьким, тихим и незаметным. Но армия лучше.

Они проговорили еще минут пятнадцать. Аннорион спросил у гоблина кусок пергамента, на котором быстро набросал план одного из гнезд, где на память разметил патрули, в том числе воздушные. Объяснял он с явным знанием дела, постукивая ногтем по рисунку в разных местах.

— Мои данные, правда, устарели на год или около того, — рыцарь смерти подпер ладонью щеку, глядя больше в собственный рисунок. Он потер переносицу указательным пальцем — все еще перебирал варианты в собственной голове. — Но мысль ты уловил.

Зеленожопый за стойкой повторил заказ, Вардрас заглянул в собственный кошелек, мимолетно подумав, что погорячился. Гребаная сладкая водичка стоила как бутыль с самогоном. Кстати о самогоне… Пока Аннорион говорил, Вард то и дело ловил на себе его внимательный и совершенно трезвый взгляд. Крошечная бутылочка все еще грела карман, но Вардрас все никак не мог улучить момента, чтобы подлить его в чужой стакан. Может наверх его спровадить? Вард присмотрелся еще раз. Вообще-то ему такие нравились, маленькие, ладные. Конечно, синеглазка — не все эти симпатичные тоненькие послушники в длинных мантиях. Наоборот, крепкий и плотный. С щенячьим еще лицом, как бы ни хмурился. А еще мертвяк. Об этом-то Вардрас успел позабыть. Хотя…

— Что?

Кажется, Вард слишком долго пялился. Рыцарь смерти приподнял брови.

— Ищу предлог, чтобы завербовать тебя в свою армию охотников на драконов, — Вардрас радостно оскалился. — Подскажешь как?

Аннорион ему улыбнулся. Первый раз без усмешки, потом скользнул глазами по копне светлых волос, которые окончательно растрепались, колечкам в ушах и остановился на светлой полоске, через переносицу.

— Ты хотел оплатить мне выпивку, — напомнил он. — Это была отличная идея для начала.

— Не, я серьезно, — Вардрас понизил голос. — Ты охренеть как все это знаешь. Мне будет нужен такой.

— Банду сколотить собрался что ли?

— Ага. Тряхну стариной, соберу народ, отловлю одну вертлявую жопу… — мечтательно протянул Вард. — И будет все у нас по уставу, — сурово закончил он. — На этот раз.

Саргерасовы подштаники… Как же утомительно было строить из себя простодушного придурка. Впрочем, часть правды в его словах была. Вертлявую жопу определенно стоило отловить.

— Устав банд и морских разбойников — это не свод законов, а рекомендации, ага, — Аннорион мягко фыркнул.

— Придерживаешься что ли?

Улыбка Риона стала заметно отдавать чем-то хищным.

— Не больше, чем прочие. Давай-ка еще по одной…

Вардрас не стал отказываться. Они выпили добрую пару пинт на каждого. Аннорион со своего сока жестоко убитых яблок тоже перешел на местный самогон, как и Вард. И вот с ним не помогла даже доля тролльей крови. Вардраса ощутимо вело, но он не сдавался под слегка насмешливой и офонареть какой притягательной ухмылкой и абсолютно трезвыми глазами рыцаря смерти. Они обсудили, кажется, все на свете: от мягкости женских ручек (Вард, уже пьяноватый, признался, что не того этого, а Рион скупо пожал плечами, мол, на кой бес себе отказывать) до политики.

Солнце давно скрылось за горизонтом, а ветер стал холоднее. Аннорион зябко передернул плечами, а Вардрас не мог этого не заметить. В неровном свечном пламени, которое к вечеру разнесли по фонарикам вдоль стен, Рион казался совсем юным, а густые тени под глазами будили в душе Варда что-то странное. Однако… Он спокойно говорил, изредка растирая посиневшие пальцы. На кой хер терпит?

— Пшли наверх, — скомандовал Вардрас, подхватив со стола бутылку. — Там тепло и не так шумно, — пояснил он мальчишке, кивнув на разношерстную компанию за спиной.

Праздновали, кажется, удачно прошедший рейс. Аннорион обернулся, следуя за жестом Вардраса, но отвести глаз не успел. Его окликнули на всеобщем, да так, чтобы вся таверна слышала:

— Хер ли ты вылупился, мертвяк?

Из-за стола встал грузный мужик и яростно сплюнул, херакнув кулаком о столешницу, на которой подпрыгнули и звякнули стаканы. Он безошибочно нашел глазами гоблина, который слегка присел под столом-стойкой, и упер в него похожий на сардельку палец:

— Какого хера тут эта гнилушка, а, Никсраз?! Чё, деньги не смердят?

Аннорион усмехнулся, а дальше случилось то, чего никто из них не ожидал. Рыцарь смерти поднялся, забрав со стола наполовину полный стакан и щедро плеснул прямо в рожу говорившему.

Таверна прибито затихла. Только гобин шмыгнул из-за стола и пулей вылетел на улицу, заголосив только тогда, когда пробежал пару пролетов вверх, созывая стражу.

Сказать, что Вард восхитился — это ничего не сказать. Аннорион макушкой ему до ключиц даже не доставал. Да, широкоплечий, только против него поднялось минимум шестеро, кто с кастетом, кто просто разбив бутылку. Вардрас преувеличенно осторожно поставил на стол самогон и захрустел пальцами.

— Остынь, мешок с кишками… — сказал Рион, презрительно сощурившись.

Договорить он не успел. Прямо между глаз полетел сюрикен. Вард, всегда готовый к драке, поймал за горло кинувшегося к рыцарю смерти тролля, и неаккуратно сложил на стол, проломив чужой спиной пару досок. На пол посыпались сметенные стаканы, кто-то опрокинул другой стол, выставив его перед собой, как щит. Аннорион увернулся от удара в скулу, пригнулся, когда на него ломанулись со стулом наперевес, и пнул в спину нападавшего, помогая тому вписаться в стену.

Позади брызнули и посыпались осколками бутылки, и вокруг Вардраса в мгновение ока развернулся хаос.

К нему рвануло сразу двое: один упал на пол сразу же, зажимая сломанный нос, у второго в руке сверкнул нож, и Варду пришлось попотеть, уворачиваясь и пытаясь поймать чужую руку. Пират пару раз полоснул его по предплечью, оставив глубокие порезы, но третьего так и не настало, потому что Вардрас изловчился, ловя чужое запястье, и резко дернул на себя и вниз, слушая чужой болезненный вой. В горячке боя Вард услышал смешок и обернулся. Аннорион практически танцевал позади, с легкостью ускользая от ударов. Он прикусил губу, кривясь в усмешке, и, кажется, искренне наслаждался происходящим. На него насело трое, вместе с мокрым полудурком, который все пытался достать рыцаря смерти «розочкой», но Аннорион откровенно издевался над ним, то пиная тяжелым сапогом чуть пониже колена, то провожая шлепками по руке с бутылкой.

Таверна гудела и уже не разобрать было, из-за кого все началось и кто с кем сражается.

Вардрас пригнулся, перебрасывая через спину орка в дурацкой цветастой бандане, впечатал локоть кому-то между ребер, потом — кулак между ключиц.

— Мочи их!

Кто-то переливчато свистнул, пираты повытаскивали ножи, и теперь Варду пришлось туговато. Он возвышался над остальными чуть ли не на голову, а потому кто-то то и дело пытался его достать. Разве что за спину можно было не опасаться: прикрывал Рион, раз за разом отвлекающий пиратов на себя. Он был безоружен, и так и не попытался швырнуть ни одного заклинания, чтобы распугать толпу, полагаясь только на собственную скорость.

Во дурной.

Вард отвлекся всего на секунду, чтобы проверить, как он там, и этого хватило. Он услышал короткий лязг вылетевшего из ножен клинка, обернулся, но слишком поздно — и увидел, как повисла лохмотьями рубашка. Вдоль ребер тут же стало мокро. Аннорион мазнул по нему взглядом и только теперь сделался серьезным. Он увернулся от удара, человек вписался в препятствие позади, Рион поймал его затылок ладонью и с силой вбил в столешницу носом. В ладони набухло заклинание. В мгновение ока оно расцвело и сорвалось с пальцев, ловя призрачной ладонью того, с кортиком, и приподняло на метр от земли, стукнув затылком о потолок и хорошо придушив. Пират захрипел, скребнув пальцами по горлу, и обмяк, свалившись на пол.

— Сюда, скорее!

Визгливый голос хозяина таверны спугнул всех. По деревянному настилу снаружи ровно застучали кованые каблуки.

— Костоломы! — рявкнул кто-то, и толпа, побросав оружие, рванула наружу, закупорив выход, как пробка бутылку.

Аннорион тяжело дышал, и, хотя из носа тонкой струйкой стекала кровь, он сыто ухмылялся. Вардрас нашарил его ладонь и скомандовал:

— За мной, бегом.

Он увел Риона к лестничному пролету, и два этажа они преодолели, перепрыгивая через ступени, и выбрались через второй выход, но не под сень покачивающихся на холодном морском ветру вывесок.

— Нет, сюда! — Аннорион дернул его за руку, указав на неприметную на первый взгляд дорогу, прямо по крышам. Вардрас глянул на него с сомнением, но отчего-то решил довериться. Соленый ветер хлестал в лицо, пока они мчались наперегонки через половину города, а позади поднималась на небосвод Белая Леди.

— Не отставай! — крикнул рыцарь смерти.

Они бежали прямо к вышке старой портовой инспекции, распугивая разоравшихся от криков внизу чаек, потом Аннорион свернул направо, вжавшись в стену, и пропал из виду, но вскоре высунулся обратно, окинув Вардраса цепким взглядом.

— Еще немного, — пообещал он, и Вард сипло заржал, зажимая рану на боку.

— Я так понимаю, вопрос «к тебе или ко мне» мы уже решили?

Рион только фыркнул в ответ и махнул рукой, приглашая следовать за собой. Позади змеилась каплями кровавая полоса. Вардрас ступил на узкие мостки и те натужно заскрипели, прогнувшись под его весом, но выдержали. Полуэльф невольно задержал дыхание, очень медленно пробираясь по гнилым доскам. Аннорион ждал его впереди, коротко подсказывая, куда ставить ногу. Стоило Варду оказаться на чем-то достаточно крепком, как рыцарь смерти вышел вперед, носком сапога сбрасывая доски в зиявшую внизу канаву, полную воды и кусачих рыб.

Позади свиставшей выбитыми окнами деревянной коробки, которую из себя представляла вышка, оказалась еще крепкая дверь, которую рыцарь смерти без труда сдвинул плечом. Вардрас втиснулся внутрь и спрыгнул — под ногами мягко спружинила солома, а ребра отозвались острой болью.

— Нам сюда, — Рион толкнул еще одну дверь, и вот за ней уже раскрылось убежище, с еще целой постелью, сваленными в кучу матрасами и полуразрушенным камином, который давно прогорел. Ближе к единственному окну стоял узкий стол, за которым уместиться мог либо один Вардрас, либо два Риона, а еще пара стульев.

В другом углу Вард мельком рассмотрел висящий на вбитом в стену гвозде плащ с капюшоном, полуоткрытый рюкзак на полу и клинок, с тусклыми алыми рунами вдоль лезвия.

— Хах, я думал, этим местом давно не пользуются, — протянул он. Хмель выветрился из головы еще с первым пропущенным ударом, но пульсирующая боль в боку становилась все сильнее, смазывая сознание. Яд?..

— Кто может — пользуется. Внизу лестница тоже сгнила и провалилась, — Рион присел на одно колено у рюкзака и нахмурился, вытащив наружу аптечку и маленькое зеркало. Первым делом он утер собственный нос — засияла слабым алым ладонь и погасла — потом обернулся к Вардрасу. — Садись, — Аннорион кивнул на потрепанный бок и вскинул брови. — Посмотрю что там.

— Справлюсь, — проворчал Вард. — Царапина… А я регенерирую, как тролль.

Рыцарь смерти только хмыкнул в ответ.

— Все живое — хрупкое, — заметил он, и Вардрас развеселился.

— Да ладно. Ты вот глянь на меня, — предложил он и вскинул руку, сжимая ее в кулак и хорошенько напрягая бицепс. — Где это я хрупкий? А?

Аннорион строго прищурился.

— Не мешай мне быть благодарным.

— Пустяки, — Вард посмотрел на чистую постель и, покачал головой, опускаясь на ближайший кособокий стул. — Син’дорай должны держаться друг друга, — добавил он, ожидая чужой реакции.

Рион только ухом повел, откупоривая по очереди пару фляжек, принюхался к каждой, потом выложил на стол аптечку, покопался внутри и поставил перед Вардом бутылек с вязким алым зельем.

— Выпей и хорошо запей, — он сунул в руки полуэльфу одну из фляжек. Если на вкус как дерьмо, то все в порядке, — усмехнулся он. — Я за водой схожу.

Ну да, точно. Этой не хватит промыть рану… Ни одну из них.

Аннорион и правда скоро вернулся в компании здоровенной бутыли. В общаке под половицей нашелся маленький таз, в которым рыцарь смерти для начала отмыл руки аж по локоть, переодевшись в чистое для начала и задрав рукава. Аптечка раскрылась, отдав бинт, вату и кривую иглу.

Вардрас, вдоволь насмотревшийся на его решительное и спокойное лицо, не стал спорить, а просто снял рубашку, аккуратно отклеив от раны начинающую присыхать ткань.

— Ты был жрецом? — спросил он просто чтобы заполнить паузу.

Аннорион собрал волосы в куцый хвостик пониже макушки, обнажив не один, а три глубоких кривых шрама на лице, смочил в тазу полосу ткани и принялся промывать вместо подставленного предплечья уделанные кровью ребра.

— Какая разница? — Рион не поднял на него глаз, никак вообще не отвлекаясь от того, что делал. И даже лицо осталось спокойным, да вот только плечи окаменели. — Рожу я не сам себе шил, — он беззлобно усмехнулся. — Шил бы сам, сделал бы аккуратно.

Вард опустил глаза. Рваные края разошедшейся кожи и вид собственного мяса его не слишком беспокоили, в отличие от подкатывающей к горлу тошноты и странного жгучего чувства, которое нарастало внутри с каждым прикосновением влажной ткани. Боль пришла тогда, когда Вардрас меньше всего этого ждал. Он задышал медленнее и глубже, каждый вдох отдавался ею и, конечно, Рион это заметил, но не сбился с движения ни разу. Кровь не останавливалась, хоть и не текла уже потоком, заливая пальцы и пачкая все вокруг.

— Как-то странно, — поделился Вардрас открытием, привалившись затылком к прохладной стене. — На мне все зарастает почти мгновенно. Я ж тролль на черт… чеврт…

Аннорион дотронулся прохладной ладонью до его лба и, кажется, Вард на многое был готов ради того, чтобы он не убирал руки. В накатившей зыбкой дымке ему показалось, что у Риона чуть-чуть светятся золотом кончики пальцев, но стоило моргнуть — и видение исчезло.

— Подержи, — Аннорион взял его за руку и прижал ей пропитавшуюся кровью тряпицу к ране, а сам отошел к аптечке, хмуря брови. Он перебрал склянки и тяжело оперся о стол, покусывая губу, после чего обернулся.

— У меня закончилось кровоостанавливающее. И есть два варианта.

Вард вопросительно вскинул брови. Чужое лицо плыло, превращаясь в смазанное бледное пятно.

— Я могу за ним сходить, но это надолго. Придется идти окольными путями из-за шумихи.

— А второй?

— Я знаю магию крови. Но будет очень больно. Хуже, чем ты можешь себе представить.

— Валяй.

Рион покосился на него с легким недоумением, смешанным пополам с недоверием.

— Давай, я большой мальчик, — Вард сипло хохотнул. — Выдержу.

Аннорион кивнул на кровать, воздержавшись от комментариев, и помог Вардрасу лечь, велев обнять себя за шею хотя бы одной рукой. Тряпица набухла и размокла, пропитавшись кровью. Рион подтащил таз поближе, смыл ее в последний раз и, чуть замешкавшись, накрыл рану ладонью.

Он не солгал. Само прикосновение болезненным не было, но вот после… Вардрасу показалось, будто в теле разом оплавились все кости. Он обмяк на постели, болезненно застонав, с силой вцепился в чужое запястье, пытаясь отодрать от себя, но не смог ни оттолкнуть его, ни сдвинуть хотя бы на миллиметр.

— Тш-ш… — лба коснулась прохлада.

Рана болезненно пульсировала, будто в вены запустили железной стружки, и та растекалась по телу, концентрируясь в одной точке. Вардрас как-то разом обмяк и ослабел, перед глазами стояла туманная муть, и он едва различал чужое лицо, даже глядя так близко. Он прижался пылающей щекой к ладони Аннориона, остро ощущая кожей практически ледяные пальцы, потерся щетиной и застыл, медленно и глубоко дыша. Сердце колотилось о ребра и… Замедлялось, повинуясь дурной злой магии.

Боль ушла так же быстро, как и пришла, но оставила тошноту и противную слабость.

Он мог меня убить, вяло подумал Вард, еще полуслепой и едва способный шевелить даже веками. Вот так просто.

— Осталось зашить, — туман разогнал голос и плеск воды, а потом Аннорион уже обе руки приложил к горящему лицу Вардраса. Ко рту прижалась мокрая ткань, смачивая пересохшие губы. — Что-то не так было с тем клинком. Зараза какая-то или я не знаю… Но я выжег. Как смог.

Он извинялся что ли?

Остального Вардрас уже не помнил.

Он очнулся рано утром, когда свет проник сквозь щели в стенах и решительно заставил засиять даже короткую темную штору, которая прикрывала единственное окно. Аннорион занял вчерашний стул, на котором полулежал, прикрыв глаза, и, кажется, даже не дышал, застыв, как статуя. Вард слабо пошевелился — нутро отозвалось болью — и откинул тонкое одеяло, рассматривая вчерашнюю царапину. Кожу стягивали аккуратные ровные стежки, такие же красовались и на предплечье, но порезы там практически зажили за ночь. Пара дней — и даже шрамов не останется.

— Аннорион, — он негромко позвал, и рыцарь смерти тут же открыл глаза.

— Воды?

— Нет, — и после паузы. — Спасибо.

Рион вскинул брови, остановив на нем внимательный взгляд, и, точно так же помедлив, ответил:

— Не за что. Син’дорай должны держаться вместе.

Он поднялся, потягиваясь. Полы рубашки, которую он не заправлял, приподнялись, обнажив кожу с тонкой седой полосой от пупка вниз. Хрустнули суставы, и рыцарь смерти широко зевнул, прикрыв рот. Он снял плащ с крючка и набросил капюшон на голову, обернувшись к Варду.

— Схожу за едой. Я при себе не ношу.

— Подожди, — Вардрас перегнулся через постель, закопавшись в сброшенные еще вчера как попало вещи. Он перекинул Аннориону собственный кошель, который тот поймал, не глядя, и заржал. — Решишь сбежать с моими деньгами — не добежишь. Денег не хватит.

Рион заглянул внутрь, мелодично присвистнул и кивнул.

— И правда, не хватит.

Когда он уходил, на этот раз выбираясь через окно и по узкому карнизу, льдистые глаза искрились весельем.

Вард смог полежать еще минут пять, изучив пылинки, вьющиеся в луче света, и все-таки поднялся. Организм требовал много чего. В первую очередь — справить нужду, во вторую — пожрать. Он отошел к рукомойнику, поплескал водой в лицо и застыл, растирая заросшие щеки, а потом уставился в собственное едва различимое отражение. Совесть была редким гостем в разуме Вардраса, и отчего-то решила навестить его именно сейчас. Рион зашил его, не спрашивая, вылечил, сидел рядом всю ночь и теперь пошел за жратвой. Этого не было в кодексе, это было тупо с его стороны, доверять первому встречному. В конце концов Варду за него обещали пятьдесят золотых… Этого бы хватило, чтобы выследить Рилайе, прикупить моток веревки сверху, да хорошенько отходить этого говнюка хворостиной вдоль вертлявой жопы. А, к бесам!

Вардрас встряхнулся, как собака, капли с волос полетели во все стороны. Надо еще будет добраться до схрона, за сменной одеждой и прочим.

Сказать Аннориону, что за ним следят? Парень-то мог и ограбить, и кокнуть еще вчера. Что ему стоило сварить его заживо? Тем более, что он точно что-то подозревал. Ничего бы не потерял. Кто будет искать Вардраса? Даже нет. Кто сможет найти его на дне залива?

Вард сердито выдохнул носом, пробурчав:

— Завались нахер.

И на его голос насмешливо пыхнул рунами прислоненный к стенке бастард.

Аннорион вернулся час спустя. Вардрас учуял аромат жареного мяса еще за пяток метров и просветлел лицом. Есть рыцарь смерти не стал, конечно, но остался рядом, неспешно потягивая сидр, точно такой же, какой пил вчера.

Совесть бесновалась, но начинать с «слыш, мне б с тобой перетереть кой-чего» было неразумно. Аннорион смотрел на него искоса. Только теперь Вард стал замечать это. Как при каждом глотке рыцарь смерти слегка прикрывает глаза, но на деле так и скользит взглядом вдоль растрепавшихся светлых волос и шрама на переносице.

— Ты совсем не пьянеешь? — спросил Вардрас, и Рион отрицательно покачал головой.

— А еще не чувствую вкуса, частично не осязаю, и испытываю очень мало эмоций, — скучающе ответил он.

— Каждый спрашивает?

— Да. Я привык. К удивлению от того, что я — теплый, тоже.

Он прикрыл ладонью лицо и ухмыльнулся, проводя ею так, будто снимал маску. Но не особенно и изменился. Побледнел сильнее, да синяки под глазами стали гуще.

— Знаешь, живые лучше относятся к тем, кто максимально похож на них.

Вард недоуменно нахмурился, и Аннорион пояснил:

— Ты, например, до сих пор не впал в истерику из-за того, что я тебя касался. И мне теперь любопытно…

Он оставил стакан в покое и потянулся к лицу Вардраса, мягко проводя ледяными кончиками пальцев вдоль шрама, перепахавшего нос, коснулся скулы и отвел в сторону непослушную соломенную челку.

— …как далеко я могу зайти.

— Дальше, чем ты думаешь, — Вард обаятельно улыбнулся ему.

— Ты сумасшедший, — Рион покачал головой. Кончики его пальцев скользнули вдоль чужих губ, Вардрас выдохнул, согревая их. — А меня с ума сводят блондины…

— Так вот зачем ты меня шил на самом деле, а? — Вард с преувеличенной осторожностью поймал его запястье и прижался к нему губами. Кончики пальцев дрогнули, а Аннорион прикусил губу. Огоньки в его глазах будто бы стали ярче. — А говоришь, что мало чувствуешь… — он легко потерся щетиной о тонкую кожу.

Колченогий стул заскрипел под двойным весом, но выдержал, а Вард ни на секунду не вспомнил о том, что держит в объятиях мертвеца. Губы Аннориона прижались к переносице, так осторожно и бережно, а от следующего долгого неторопливого поцелуя с привкусом яблок зашлось в груди сердце.

Совесть вцепилась в Вардраса, как настырная шавка в сапог чужака.

Полсотни золотых, напомнил он сам себе. Рилай.

А меж тем поднимающееся солнце вызолотило чужие плечи, обрисовав светлые крапинки, спускавшиеся к лопаткам. Вард горячо выдохнул, аккуратно кусая изгиб чужой шеи, и сдался под натиском невесть откуда взявшегося чувства.

— Рыцарь крови?

Аннорион, до того скользивший ладонями по крепким плечам, раздраженно вздохнул и выпрямился.

— Смерти, — поправил он и просверлил Вардраса недовольным взглядом. — Какая раз…

— Тебя ищут.

Рион только фыркнул в ответ, и то, что он задницей чувствовал чужой стояк, кажется, вообще никак его не беспокоило.

— Тоже мне новость. Тут каждого ищут. И меня, и тебя, и… — он низко мурлыкнул, склоняясь над ним снова, почти прихватив зубами длинное ухо и замер.

— Но тебя нашли.

Вардрас искренне ждал, что получит по роже. Или что эти хорошенькие пальцы свернут ему шею. И все это с улыбкой. Он, конечно, напрягся, готовясь безуспешно ловить удар, но его не последовало. Рионовым взглядом можно было гвозди забивать.

— Я не сомневался. Только последний идиот будет в лоб спрашивать меня о драконах с порога, — он хмыкнул. — Син’дорай должны держаться вместе, да? Впрочем, чего я ждал от Пиратской Бухты… Давай, валяй, — он оскалился, поймав Вардраса за подбородок. — Сколько тебе заплатили?

— И на кой хер ты меня лечил, если все понял? — Вард окрысился. Он все еще стискивал чужое бедро, удерживая рыцаря смерти на себе, и отпускать не собирался.

— Ты меня не кинул в таверне, хотя узнал все, что хотел. Я попытался быть благодарным, — прошипел Рион в ответ. — Думал поразвлечься, прежде чем свалить. Свет милосердный, хватило бы тебе мозгов промолчать! Потрахались бы и разбежались!

Он длинно и зло выругался, а потом вдруг шевельнул ухом, и прижался к груди Вардраса, зажав тому рот. Вард замер, растерянный и злой, и тоже прислушался. Под ними послышался скрип двери и осторожные шаги. Аннорион прижал палец к губам и неслышно соскользнул с его коленей, в четыре шага пересек маленькую комнату, ни разу не скрипнув половицами, и отнял от стены полыхнувший алым клинок.

— Лестница сгнила, — послышался снизу трескучий скучающий голос. — А наверху давно чайки гнезда свили. Напиздел он нам…

Аннорион просверлил Варда яростным взглядом, но ответом ему было покачивание головой. Чужой пиздеж Вардрас на себя брать не собирался.

— А если по крышам полез?

— Там еще хуже. Один неверный шаг — ебнешься вниз так, что костей не соберешь. Там же ни одной балки целой.

— Сносить пора эту развалюху…

— А кто заплатит за снос? Пусть себе гниет.

— Там, говорят, следы крови на крыше.

— И чё? Ты что ли туда полезешь проверять?

Шорох, пауза, стук деревянных перекрытий.

— Второй должен был подохнуть. Столько кровищи потерял, да и дохляк наверняка его грохнул. Он давно голодным ходит, а мы ему прямо на тарелочке с каемочкой подкинули. Мелкий ублюдок только и ждет, чтобы чьими-нибудь кишками стены разрисовать. А тут такой подарочек, да еще и в его вкусе.

— А если все-таки найдем второго?

— В утиль.

Шаги внизу утихли, хлопнула, чуть не осыпавшись досками, старая дверь, и только тогда Аннорион положил меч.

— Надо валить отсюда, — он сел на кровать, уперевшись локтями в колени и запустил пальцы в волосы, ероша их, потом поднялся, скупыми движениями укладывая в аптечку склянки и бинты.

Вард не то, чтобы сильно удивился, но все-таки что-то резануло его внутри. Наводку на заказчика давал старый знакомый. А оно… Вот оно как.

— О чем они говорили? — он не то, чтобы ждал, что Аннорион ответит, но тот оскалился краем рта.

— Я давно не убивал, — перевел он. — А тебя подрезали специально, чтобы ты таскался передо мной как надкушенный бутерброд. И рано или поздно я удовлетворил жажду крови об тебя. Просчитались, — тяжело уронил он и закинул на плечо рюкзак.

Вардрас кивнул, а потом нехорошо сощурился. Мозги у него всегда были на месте и работали быстро. Иногда быстрее, чем Вард хотел бы.

— Погоди, — медленно сказал он. — Давай-ка устроим уебкам сюрприз.

Аннорион остановился.

— Я слушаю.

— Не нашли здесь, так точно попрутся в мое логово. Там-то мы их и накроем.

Они обменялись хищными ухмылками.

Отрекшийся трепыхался, как бабочка, приколотый руническим клинком к стене, и заходился в булькающем смехе.

— Ни беса вам не скажу, ублюдки…

Вардрас с искренним удовольствием впечатал кулак в подгнившую щеку, легко своротив в сторону челюсть и пробив скулу. Дохляк слабо шевелил обрубком руки, из который минутой ранее Аннорион выбил кривой кинжал, спасая единственный целый вардов бок. На полу шевельнулась было кисть, но Вардрас раздавил ее сапогом. В сторону брызнула вязкая слизь.

— Ну и мерзость, — он с отвращением сплюнул на залитый чужой кровью пол.

Под ногами валялся труп орка, второй зеленокожий хрипел в агонии, подвешенный у потолка призрачной рукой.

— А если скажешь — умрешь быстро, — лениво пообещал Аннорион, шаривший по чужим вещам. На его клинке расцвела алым погасшая было руна, и то ли Вардрасу показалось, то ли лезвие само вгрызлось в мертвую плоть сильнее, иссушая.

Логово спряталось под перевернутым днищем корабля, с единственным входом со стороны джунглей. Здесь и до обыска стоял тот еще бардак, теперь же все вещи Вардраса были испорчены и вывернуты наизнанку. Говнюки залезли даже в общак, который Вард не трогал, перетряхнули и высыпали на пол крупу, раскидали запасы бумаги, тряпья и залили пол горючим.

— Давай, не тяни. Я все равно вытащу из тебя информацию, хочешь ты того или нет, — Рион ухмыльнулся. Позади него кулем свалился на пол переставший сипеть орк. — Давай по порядку. Кто потащился за мной аж в Пиратскую Бухту? Опять Акерус?

Он повторил еще раз. На шипящем языке, от которого Вардраса мороз продрал по коже и оставил льдинку где-то внутри.

Отрекшийся проскрипел ему в ответ всего одно слово, и лицо Аннориона исказилось в слепой ярости и каком-то возведенном в абсолют отвращении.

— Бей, — просто велел он Варду, и тот, не без удовольствия проломил мертвецу череп.

Подернутые пленкой глаза какое-то время еще светили желтым, но угасли, в то время как наливался силой рунический клинок, сияя нестерпимым алым.

— Что он сказал? — Вард оперся на рукоять собственного топора и искоса взглянул на рыцаря смерти.

Аннорион помрачнел и с явной неохотой ответил короткое:

— Плеть, — и добавил после паузы. — Но этого быть не может. Они все под каблуком у Короля-лича, в Нордсколе.

— Херота какая-то, — Вардрас согласно кивнул.

Он содрал с пояса Отрекшегося кошель, отсчитал себе пятьдесят золотых и бросил остальное Риону. Тот удивленно вскинул белесые брови, и Вард ухмыльнулся.

— Гонорар, — пояснил он. — Так и быть, возьму без доплат за подранную шкуру.

— Сколько там?

— Пятьдесят.

— Продешевил.

— Я вижу, — Вард обаятельно оскалился. — Такие как ты, ебать, бесценны.


End file.
